


The Alley Cat Collective

by ShadowsFolly94



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gang World, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Romance, Fandom Allusions & Cliches & References, Gay Male Character, Gun Violence, M/M, Male Slash, Multi, POV Male Character, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 19:09:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16792990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowsFolly94/pseuds/ShadowsFolly94
Summary: An somewhat typical Alternate Universe fic of the One Piece World where The Grand Line is a gang riddled haven of crime and violence. Despite that, many still come in droves to seek the fame and money that comes with the dangerous lifestyle. In that mess is how Albion Stonewell meets a horribly dressed youth making claims that he will beat the strongest man in Grand Line: your boss and adopted father Edward Newgate.Contains an Original Male Character, semi-graphic scenes of violence, sexual content, and gay relationships.





	The Alley Cat Collective

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> I'll be honest and say that I started this idea back in 2016, and haven't written more than the first three chapters.   
> But I've decided to revive it, and continue past where I left off. It might be a bit cliche at times, but I'm happy with what it is, and sometimes a little cliche isn't so bad.....probably. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope those reading enjoy!

Alcohol burned my throat as I downed another shot of some weak sake. The bar was crowded tonight. Though there no real shock as to why. Many people had come to see where some famous gangster had met his end. As being part of a gang myself, I suppose I should have been curious, but I could barely keep up with the details of my own business let alone some other groups old monument. My eyes scanned the crowd to see all the green boys, or the potential new recruits, drink and swarm the various tables. The stories surrounding this town filled the empty dreams of the local boys, and they all came here hoping to join a family. It wasn't too long ago a wide-eyed blond boy with a round face sat among them. I snort at my own memory. How far I've come in such a short time. Looking at the clusters of drunk teens makes me wonder where each of these newbies will be in five years. Still alive and working if they're lucky. I place some change on the bar and step off the tall stool. 

No one had really caught my eye so there wasn't much reason to stay. If I wasted too much fruitless time, I would most certainly get an ear full. The bartender says something I miss as my feet lead me away. No real reason to make pointless conversation.  
I maneuver through the noisy crowd when a cluster of pretty freckles catches my eye. My quick halt almost caused me to trip over myself, but the stumble barely effects the surroundings. That was good because I didn't want to move my attention from my new target. The freckled covered distraction was sitting alone at a table full of people. For a moment I wondered if the person was a woman due to wavy dark hair framing a round porcelain face. But the thought was dismissed quickly when a slight turn of the body showed an open shirt that revealed a very male torso. 

The boy was pretty, but I had seen pretty faces before. There was no reason for me to stay in this place. I should have left. I should have walked back home to get some well needed sleep. But my feet would not obey the commands being subconsciously screamed from my smarter side. There was something about this kid that kept me stuck in place staring at him. He seemed comfortable at his table, but on edge at the same time. His eyes constantly moved as if searching for something, yet his arms were crossed casually. Maybe it was the extreme contrast of body language that intrigued me? Or maybe it was the very tacky clothes he wore. For someone with marketable looks, he dressed as if his clothes were inherited. Honestly, who wore an obnoxiously bright cowboy hat with a yellow opened button down and dark shorts? I had to give him props for confidence. 

He smirked at every blush sent his way and drank his beer as if he were a high-ranking repeat patron to this bar. Despite all the airs, I didn't miss the way he seemed to close himself off from the others. Someone pushed past me, but I didn't notice. If there was a quality about myself I prided in it was my tenacity. The poorly dressed boy had piqued my interest.

Before I could move to him, however, someone beat me and sat down next to him. The frown on my face unsettled me. It was probably from the internal uproar at being unintentionally bested. I could admit that I'm childishly spoiled, and I didn't like being baited. Even if the poor boy didn't know he was leading me on. Being pushed by someone else forced me to find a nearby table and watch their interactions from afar. The man who approached the freckle faced boy seemed to be a simple lowly gangster. A face in a million and easy to forget. I called those types Disposables. 

This particular Disposable had sand colored hair with a scar that diagonally ran from his temple across his nose to down to his chin. I wondered what this low rank wanted with the boy, and by the way said boy's body tensed I could tell it was for something physical. So, I wasn't the only one who noticed his pretty features? I stifled laughter at my joke that no one else here would really understand and continued to watch this little drama play out. 

Freckles shook his head and said something that was drowned out by the surrounding chatter. That seemed like a refusal to me. I rested my head against one of my palms and thanked my luck I hadn't left before seeing this personal little play act out. The small-time gangster grabbed the boy by the wrist. Freckles resisted, and though I couldn't hear it, I'm sure the gangster had made a threat. I was dubbing their conversation in my head, and the voice I gave Scarface made me chuckle. The boy in the ugly hat pulled his hand free and said something I wished I could hear. He narrowed his eyes at Scar. I wondered what the gangster would pull to get into pretty boy's pants? Forcing rank on green boys was looked down upon, but I was sure this boy wasn't in a family yet. 

I had to admit, as angry as I was for the scum to intrude on what was supposed to be my introduction, this was too much fun.   
Though, if I had known I was going to stay longer, I would have ordered more sake. I couldn't leave now that Scarface had a finger pointed and was jabbing it angrily at Freckles. Seemed he really wanted to get laid. Couldn't say I blame him much; the boy had some lovely lips on him. I had to force my mind out of distracting thoughts when Freckles grabbed the front of the lowly gangster's shirt. He wouldn't actually do it would he? Though fights where common, it would be a stupid move for a non-associated kid to pick a fight with someone in a family. Would he do it? I was on the edge of my seat as Freckles shook the man and undoubted made a threat of his own. Fate was being too good to me tonight. The gangster stood from his seat as fast as some as bulky as he could have. The screech from his chair on the old wooden floor caused silence to flood the bar. 

"Do you know who I am you little bastard?" 

Freckles scowled and cocked back his fist. "Do I look like I give a shit?" 

I couldn't hide my grin anymore as the boy threw his fist into the grimy low rank's lower lip. The gangster flew all the way into the table I was currently using to watch this scene. "Well show is over I guess." I stood from my chair the same moment Scarface's gang brothers shot from theirs. 

"Who is causing trouble?" One called.

The thought of leaving crossed my mind, but as Freckles looked around the bar, I finally got a real look at his eyes. They were dark like his hair, so dark they looked black. I had seen eyes like those once before ten years ago in a forest somewhere deep in the South Blue. My heart stopped for only a second, but that moment had been enough for me to decide. This boy was mine.   
"Me." 

The gangsters, Freckles, and most all of the drunk patrons turned to the sound of my voice. "Sorry fellas. I forgot to watch the green ones not used to bars." I shrugged my shoulders and run my fingers through my shaggy blond hair.   
"Stressed drunkard's mistake." 

All the gangsters from Scarface's gang are more Disposables. The one who seemed in charge gazed at me for a long unblinking while. "Does Whitebeard let all of his boys act so badly?" I hummed before walking over to Freckles. 

“Only when being mistaken for a rent boy. I'm sure you understand how insulting that can be?" I looped my arm around Freckles' and turned to the head Disposable. He had a twisted nose and beady little eyes. "Or maybe not. Even so, I'm sure my Pops will forget this little indiscretion if you forget my boy's proclivity to punching things?"   
The gangster snorted. At first, I thought he would refuse. That'd be very unwise on his part. 

"Fine. But next time not even Whitebeard will keep us from rightfully taking punishment."   
"Fair enough." I agreed.   
Though it was an empty threat. No gang would be stupid enough to threaten Whitebeard or his sons. "Let's go." I pulled the boy behind me, and though he struggled at first, he was no match to my strength. I pulled him out of that bar into another one a way down the street. He finally settled down by the time we rested at a small table.

"You're with Whitebeard?" I was surprised that was the first thing for him to say, but then again, I wasn't expecting gratitude. Green boys were so cocky.

"I am." 

Freckles didn't say much after that. He simply sat there giving the table top a long glance.   
"You know punching people in the jaw is gonna make it hard for you to join a family."   
His eyes slid up to meet mine, and I knew he was taking in my appearance as well as my words. "Unless you're playing hard to get. That might work. But I doubt you'll get very far with that attitude. There's no need to be so rude." I rummaged through my vest pocket as I spoke. When I found the packet of cigarettes, I pulled one out and started a search for my lighter. 

"I apologize for being so abrupt." Well that was a quick personality change. The boy with the face filled with freckles seemed torn internally about something. Those familiar eyes locked onto mine, and again it stopped my heart. Now that he was closer I could then see the tiny little streaks of silver in them. It reminded me of stars in a black winter sky. I swallowed before laughing lightly. 

"No one reacts too well to being harassed. I saw the conversation you had with the scarred man. Seemed like he had taken an interest in you." A blush darkened the pretty marks on his cheeks at my insinuation. How cute. This boy was definitely a cutie. 

" I don't blame him really. You are a looker. It was his execution that I don't agree with. Persistence is not a charming quality." The boy across from me fumbled for a moment. It seems despite his handsome features he wasn't used to romantic attention. 

"He was a man." I couldn't keep the amused look from my face.   
"What's wrong with spending an evening with a man?" 

Cutie looked at me as if I were telling a crude joke before realization dawned on him. "You're a man?" I chuckle at his tone. 

"If you don't believe it, you can always come over here and find out yourself." I had never seen such embarrassed shock on someone before. I fully laughed this time and waved my hand dismissing my offer. "Really though. I don't hold any grudges. Just try and stay out of trouble. And join a family soon." Freckles adjusts the hideous hat on his head. 

"I don't need any help from a family like yours." 

After I found my lighter, I light up the tip of my smoke. "Yes, you do. The only way anyone survives the streets of the Grand Line is if they are a part of a strong gang." The burn of smoke stung more than the earlier shots of sake, but the slight pain brings me clarity. I released a stream of smoke at Freckles. He didn't seem effected by it. "You could join Whitebeard. He always accepts more sons. He has a big heart, and he's a good father." A scowl darkens the boy's face. 

"I told you. I don't need a family, and I don't want a father." The sneering way he said ‘father’ made me think this kid had daddy issues. I couldn't judge though; not the way my relationship with my own biological father ran its course.   
"Besides," He said. "If you knew all my secrets you wouldn't want me to be a part of your family." I snorted. 

"Maybe. But then again I doubt that." The boy looked unconvinced. Green boys were so cocky and dramatic. "We all have terrible secrets. If you opened my closet to see all my skeletons you might not sit here with me anymore." I inhaled another throatful of gaseous poison.   
"I was once told that when two souls meet at a bar exactly at midnight, there is no past. No future, no secrets, no dreams. Just two people and one perfect moment." The boy across from me with the familiar eyes sat there as I quoted words I had heard long ago. 

"Is it midnight?"   
I hummed in thought for a moment. Really, I had no idea, but it had to be late. "Let’s pretend it is." Cutie seemed a bit uncomfortable, but he nod his head in agreement none the less. 

"So, what makes this a perfect moment?"   
I wasn't sure if he really wanted an answer or if me being a man made this semi romantic gesture awkward. Granted this was the line that my first lover used to get me into bed. I decided to placate my bar mate. 

" Right now, it’s just me and you." He seemed unsatisfied by my response. 

"What does me being here have anything to do with the moment being good?" Someone had self-esteem issues. 

Another drag was taken before I pushed the tip of the cigarette against the heel of my boot.   
"Listen Cutie. Fate pulled us from our busy paths to bring us together tonight, here at this shitty bar. I don't know why it did, but all I know is that I wouldn't rather be here with anyone else." I smiled the smile that usually got me my way back at home base; the one that showed my pretty pearly whites. Freckles seemed stunned by my words. 

"You don't know me. I'm not good. For you or anyone." 

As I looked in his wide eyes, I remembered the declaration I made internally at the last bar. This boy was mine. I chuckled.   
"You just watched me smoke. Do I look like I want things that are good for me?" 

He stuttered around an excuse while I lazily leaned my cheek onto my fingers. 

"You like men?" He asked. 

"Sure do." 

His face blazed red like a raging fire. "You want me?" Freckles looked as if he were debating something unspoken. 

"From the moment I saw you." He nods his head to answer a silent question. 

"Ace." I blinked and must have looked as confused at the quickly spoken word as I felt. "I'm Ace."   
Ah. So, Cutie had a name. I repeated his name. 

"Ace. I like it." I guess it would be polite to give my name.  
"Albion. That's my name." Now we were properly introduced. 

"It's a pleasure to meet you." He was certainly polite for a green boy.   
"Ditto kid." We sat in a silence for a moment afterwards. I watched Ace as he watched me. It was a perfect limbo.   
"What happens after this perfect moment?"   
That was a good question. Back in the South Blue, after all the perfect moments in shady old bars, I was fucked in dirty old alley ways. I smiled. 

"For right now let's be the most important people in the universe. We can worry about tomorrow when tomorrow gets here." Ace looked confused at the preposterous notion I offered, but soon enough he smiled. He copied my lazy cheek in palm position.   
"I'm the most important person in the universe?" 

This kid was a hard sell, wasn't he? After a few cheesy lines I had most in bed by now. He looked genuinely eager to hear praise though, so I catered to him.   
"As far as I'm concerned, you're the only person in the universe that matters right now."   
I fished for another smoke from my jacket, but I didn't miss the small smile that curved his pretty lips. I felt a strange sense of déjà vu. I'm not sure what kind of life had this kid clamoring for some sort of praise, but as I had learned so long ago, there was nothing wrong with a little good attention. Even if it was from criminal trash in a bar at midnight.   
We could worry about tomorrow when tomorrow finally arrived.

**Author's Note:**

> So not too terrible I hope!
> 
> The story is gonna be more character driven, so the plot might drag in the first bits, but I'm planning on strengthening the plot as the story progresses rather than throwing the characters into a strong conflict 'Tolkien' style. 
> 
> I know having a One Piece gang-AU is a pretty popular story narrative, and has been for awhile now, but I thank you guys for reading!
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
